SNA-NGL War
The SNA-NGL War is an armed conflict that began on the 4th July 2014 after the USSRT declared war on the GDRNGL. The move was followed by the USSRT's CCS allies and by the Islamic Republic of Muzaffaridistan, who sent their declarations of war shortly afterwards. Following these events, the five nations of the CCS formed a military alliance with Muzaffaridistan, creating the Six-Nation Alliance (SNA). Background Loiwikese Invasion of the Southern Toy Islands The USSRT had long considered Atazistan, Merihoba and Mohiba, and Parsahbiritum to be within its sphere of influence and was as such particularly distressed when these three states came under NGL occupation. However, as it was embroiled in the civil war in Trevallyland, and was still consolidating its power at home after the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War, the USSRT was unable to do anything about the sudden expansion of NGL regional dominance. Consequently, militarists in the Tabi'atstani government held desires of taking back this land, either as part of the USSRT proper or as puppet states under the USSRT's control and influence. NGL-AGA conflict Since the annexation of Atazistan in 2004, the People's Army of Atazistan (Artêş Gelê Atazistanê/AGA) had been involved in guerrilla warfare against the Grand NGL Armed Forces. With the failure of Operation ..., a major offensive that occurred in 2008, an era of relative calm arose across the island, although isolated violent incidents continued to present themselves. However, starting in early 2013, the USSRT started smuggling weapons and military advisors into NGL to help train and equip the Atazi rebels. On the 28th June 2014, on the orders of Tabi'atstani military officials, the 1st Ariyanzade Yezdîn Brigade of the AGA along with other Atazi units launched an attack on the city of Akrep Grata from the Ijan mountain range, putting the 10th Marine Division of the Grand NGL Army in disarray. NGL-PLF conflict NGL-SoC conflict SNA preparations for war USSRT On the 23rd March 2014, Tabi'atstani shipyards began production of 274 new warships in expectation of large losses in the upcoming war. On the 27th March, the Tabi'atstani government also announced a general mobilisation to bring all category 2 and category 3 divisions to full combat strength, the latter of which would take around 60 days to reach wartime readiness. One day after the start of the war, on the 5th June 2014, the Tabi'atstani government announced that it would begin total mobilisation of the population, bringing another 3.5 million men into the armed forces by the 19th June, and roughly 7 million men by the 3rd August. Conflict End of diplomatic relations and beginning of war At 12:01 Toy Islands time on the 4th July 2014, the USSRT recalled its ambassador to NGL and transmitted a last declaration of war to the NGL government. Between 12:07 and 12:21, the governments of East Valreșia, Györmár-Kazvhalia, Krakozhia, Muzaffaridistan and Trevallyland also sent their declarations of war to the NGL government. By 12:23, the joint CCS-Muzaffaridistani fleet that had been docked at the port of Ishvelly set sail for Parsahbiritum, and at 2:15, the VeKoVSil High Command gave the order for a squadron of Tu-22M bombers and an escort squadron of Su-27 fighter aircraft to attack the D7 airbase near Sibab. By around 16:30, the first coalition troops landed on Kina Beach in northern Parsahbiritum. As NGL forces had been in retreat due to the victory of the Parsahbiritese Liberation Front in Needle City, the coalition forces met no resistance at the beach, save for eight policemen who happened to be patrolling nearby, all of which were captured after a brief firefight. Preparations for meeting engagement on Parsahbiritum By the fifth day of the war, on the 9th July 2014, both sides had been substantially reinforced. SNA assets on Parsahbiritum had risen to a total of 12 divisions from the USSRT, 3 Muzaffaridistani divisions, 2 companies from Krakozhia, 1 from Trevallyland, 1 from Györmár-Kazvhalia, and 1 from East Valreșia. These were supported by a fleet of 80 surface warships and 31 submarines. SNA air forces also flew round the clock patrols to establish air superiority in SNA held areas. Battle of Sibab On the 9th July 2014, to secure their positions in the northern areas of Parsahbiritum, the USSRT deployed the 47th Mechanised Infantry Division and the 117th Armoured Division to take the city of Sibab (known to the Natish as Middle Up). The battle ended shortly after it began as the personnel of the nearby D7 airbase as well as police units in the city decided that any fighting would be futile against such a large force, and therefore surrendered to SNA troops. Battle of the ... Sea At roughly 12:45 on the 11th July 2014, the NGL Eastern Fleet met the SNA Naval Taskforce X. Battle of the Abylo Plains On the 18th July 2014, SNA assets were comprised of 33 USSRT divisions (including 4 airborne divisions), 3 Muzaffaridistani divisions, 1 Krakozhian division, 1 Trevallylandic division, 2 companies from Györmár-Kazvhalia, and 2 companies from East Valreșia. Declarations of independence Armistice On the 26th August 2014, NGL sued for peace and sent messages to SNA leadership requesting an armistice and the beginning of peace talks. The SNA agreed and an armistice began on the 27th August. Category:Tabi'atstan